Aria Argento's computer
Aria Argento's computer is a computer appearing in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It can be found in Aria Argento's office in Task Force 29's headquarters. The computer has a security rating of 2 and the password is Tuscany2023. E-mails Neuropozyne From: Dr. Jennifer Phillips To: Aria Argento Aria, The shipment came in at last. I'll have to leave before you're off shift, so I'll drop off what you need before I go. But I need you to fill out the usual dosage reports on my computer before you take the drugs off-site. Just for today, the password is Neuropozyne. Jenn RE: Safe not working From: Peter Chang To: Aria Argento I passed by to look at your safe and you'll be pleased to know it's not you. It looked like a circuitry so it'll be a few days before I can have it fixed. I'll keep you posted. Gold star for taking me seriously, too. At least someone understands the need for security in this place. Thanks. Chang REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Aria Argento To: Peter Chang Subject: Safe not working Peter, I tried changing the code to my secure storage as part of the refresh you ordered but it's not working. I followed the usual steps but it's still stuck on 2023 no matter what I put in. There's like a triple beeping sound whenever I try to confirm. I don't think it's me. Or maybe it IS me, who knows? This is why I'm in charge of the guns. Macready From: Hantz Gerber To: Aria Argento Aria - Since I know you want to get back into the field, I thought I'd clarify a few things about Mac. He is a world-class prick, of that there is no doubt. But from what I hear, he's got some bad history with Augs, not that I pretend to know what it is. Of course that shouldn't absolve him from being a decent human being but there it is. Prick aside, Mac's a pro, and he recognizes how useful they can be in an emergency. Thing is though, given that Prague is one of the most anti-Aug cities on the planet, probably not the best place for an augmented agent. I hate to say it, but, good guy or not, the thought of well-armed and well trained Augs walking the streets scares the shit out of most people. But if you ask me, his biggest problem is Jensen. Normally agents answer to Mac, but Jensen seems to get special treatment. I blame Director Miller for that: Mac's been here longer than anybody, and everybody looks to him. He's the Deputy in everything but name, so Miller should stop cutting him off at the knees. RE: Field Duty This e-mail does not appear until after Jensen returns form Golem City. From: Dr. Delara Auzenne To: Aria Argento Aria, You're welcome. I want you to know I don't just do it because it's my job, but I would do it for you even if it wasn't. I hope everything works out for you. I believe it will. You're a remarkable person, for many reasons. Delara REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Aria Argento To: Dr. Delara Auzenne Subject: Field Duty Hi Delara, I just wanted to thank you again for your relaxation and meditation tips. When I'm back out there in the field, making a difference again, a lot of it will be due to your help. Thanks again. Aria Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers